So far, as a measurement cell used for an optical measurement on a sample, there has been proposed a prismatic glass cell configured to provide an optical window portion with a concave surface, for preventing the optical window portion positioned at the side face of the measurement cell from getting dirty or damaged (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-273331